


sparks from the fire

by Zerrat



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written for the challenges on <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/">femslash 100</a>. Current Challenge: Fly .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ['Torn'](femslash100.livejournal.com/804034.html) challenge on [femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Attempting to practice some different writing styles, and I've always found drabbles quite challenging. I seem to have quite a few drabble ideas for this game, so why not explore the pairing a little that way?
> 
> Warnings posted per drabble as applicable.

The marks that Yamatai has left – on flesh, spirit, _mind_ \- do not fade so easily.

Lara spares Sam the grisly details of those injuries – and if she has her way, Sam will never know. She's still protecting Sam from the horrors of Yamatai. It's a small mercy.

Sam has seen enough, though. 

Her kisses that night are humanising, and her touch doesn't shy away from either bandages or bruises.

It's pure acceptance of all Lara has done – and the toll Yamatai had demanded for their freedom. Lara's breath hitches, and she can't help but tremble as she holds Sam close.


	2. Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble written for the femslash100 challenge of ["clock"](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/804573.html).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping most of my challenge responses unofficial (ie not posted on lj) because I'm always late with the responses, sigh.

_tickticktickticktick_

Every moment that Lara lingers to put an arrow through the head of a Solarii, pauses to blast through an Oni's armour, it feels like Sam is slipping through her fingers.

_tickticktickticktick_

For every moment that Lara is delayed, it's another moment that the ritual might become irreversible. She can hear screaming over the howling storm, and she's not sure if it's Sam or Himiko. She squints against wind-driven snow, and she thinks she can hear Mathias's laughter.

_tickticktickticktick_

Maybe delaying her for _just long enough_ is the point. Maybe it's already too late. 

Lara still has to try.


	3. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another reality, Lara doesn't make it in time, and there is nothing left of Sam to save. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the drabblefix challenge ["AU"](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com/71794.html).
> 
> Warnings for: character death.

In another reality, Lara doesn't make it in time. Himiko's body is ash, but there is nothing left of Sam to save. 

The Sun Queen rises, wearing Sam's body like clothing. Himiko turns from Lara, and she lifts her hands to the stormy skies.

Lara sobs as cold understanding hits her. 

Sam is gone, and oh god it _hurts_.

Lara raises the pistols, her hands shaking, and she puts Himiko - _Sam_ \- down without mercy. Afterward, Lara cradles Sam's body tenderly until it stills. 

The skies are clear above them, as Lara gathers Sam into her arms and takes her home. 


	4. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara was not the only one who left Yamatai with scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [prompt 368: shiver](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/807821.html).

Lara was not the only one who left Yamatai with scars, and Sam could not help but feel guilty. Compared to Lara, she didn't have the right to feel so broken. 

At night, as she lay next to Lara, she shivered and sweated. She couldn't help but remember the island and that feeling of paralyzing helplessness - and sleep slipped even further away. 

Despite Sam's best efforts, Lara noticed every time and propped herself up on an elbow. The oppressive darkness gave way to quiet conversations that lasted until dawn, and Sam dared hope that those scars would fade after all.


	5. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pull of the unknown was inescapable - but another part of Lara still wanted to put it off and stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the femslash100 prompt 'fly'.

Lara knew she was procrastinating, but she couldn't help but linger outside of the international airport entrance. Instead of feeling excited, she felt wistful, and she wanted to absorb Sam's sunny disposition and chatter for just a little longer.

The pull of the unknown was inescapable - but another part of Lara still wanted to put it off and stay forever.

In the end, she couldn't keep delaying. Lara just grabbed Sam in a close, tight hug until she felt Sam's breath hitch.

"Next time, I'm so coming with," Sam murmured, and there was an unmistakable promise behind those words.

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like updates as to current projects or just want to chat, feel free to come visit me on my tumblr: [zerrat](http://zerrat.tumblr.com/) (personal) and [zerratwritesstuff](http://zerratwritesstuff.tumblr.com) (writing)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] sparks from the fire by Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550066) by [originally reads (originally)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads)




End file.
